¿Te gusta?
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Ryuu lleva con la mente en otra parte desde que salió con Inui el Viernes anterior, pero es incapaz de comprender la razón que hace que se ponga rojo y que se le acelere el corazón cada vez que se encuentra con él, ya que para él ambos son simplemente amigos. ¿Será capaz, con ayuda de Usaida, de descubrir sus propios sentimientos? One-shot InuRyuu. Secuela de "Inui el afortunado".


**Este fanfic es una secuela de "Inui el afortunado", se recomienda leer primero dicho fanfic si no se ha hecho para poder comprender bien este.**

 **...**

Si alguien le hubiese dicho a Inui tan solo un par de semanas atrás que algo así podía llegar a sucederle a él, ni de broma se lo habría creído, y seguramente se hubiese deprimido al pensar en las escasas probabilidades de que aquello, de hecho, fuese a hacerse realidad a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Y sin embargo, y por surrealista que pudiese parecer, lo más inesperado finalmente había sucedido, lo que para él siempre había sonado como un sueño imposible se había hecho realidad.

Ryuuichi Kashima estaba pensando en él.

Efectivamente, Ryuuichi Kashima, el chico que le gustaba, estaba pensando en él. De hecho, llevaba pensando en él durante todo el fin de semana, desde que salieron juntos el viernes para ir al cine e Inui se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla. Al igual que aquella vez que una chica le entregó una carta de amor, Ryuu se había pasado todo el Sábado y Domingo con la mente en otra parte, sin poder dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, dándole vueltas una y otra vez como intentando sacar de todo ello una conclusión, o más bien, aclararse las ideas y tratar de comprender la razón por la cual se le aceleraba el corazón cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido.

\- ¿Nii-cha fiebre?- Le preguntó Kotaro por enésima vez en aquellos 3 días al ver que su hermano, una vez más, estaba levemente sonrojado y con la mirada perdida. Al darse cuenta de que le había vuelto a pasar, Ryuu negó enseguida con la cabeza.

\- Me encuentro bien.- Respondió restándole importancia.

Ya había llegado el Lunes, y los dos hermanos estaban en la guardería acompañados de Usaida y del resto de niños, pero aquel no parecía un día normal, ya que Kirin no estaba jugando con su jirafa de peluche, ni Taka con su espada, ni Takuma ni Kazuma se estaban persiguiendo el uno al otro, sino que, y por mucho que había intentado evitarlo, Ryuu había acabado convirtiéndose en el centro de atención debido a que su actitud no estaba siendo la de siempre, y eso a los pequeños (Y a Usaida también, para qué mentir) les resultaba muuuy sospechoso, y por ende, interesante.

\- ¿Ryuu-nii-chama está triste?- Dijo Kirin preocupada al ver a Ryuu tan distraído.

\- N-No, ya os he dicho que estoy bien, solo... es que estoy pensando en unos deberes muy complicados que tengo para mañana y que no sé resolver.

Los niños se le quedaron mirando en silencio durante algunos segundos mientras Ryuu permanecía en tensión, a esperas de saber si se creerían aquella excusa tan mala y poco convincente que se acababa de inventar.

\- ¡Nosotros te ayudaremos a hacerlos!- Dijo finalmente Taka levantando el puño en el aire totalmente decidido.

\- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron los demás haciendo lo mismo.

Ryuu soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver que se lo habían creído y asintió, agradeciéndoles a todos su ayuda a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que ellos serían incapaces de ayudarle en nada, sobre todo por el hecho de que aquello de los deberes era mentira, pero al menos había conseguido engañarles para que dejasen de preguntarle sobre su estado de ánimo. Quien no se había creído la excusa era Usaida, a quien los esfuerzos de Ryuu por cambiar de tema solo le hacían sospechar más y más sobre lo que realmente le pasaría. Como pudo, y tratando de disimular ante los niños, que ya se habían puesto a chillar y a lanzar cosas al aire para "Ganarles a los deberes malos de Ryuu", Usaida se movió de sitio para sentarse al lado de Ryuuichi, quien, al fijarse en el gesto, enseguida volvió a alarmarse.

\- Ryuu-chan.- Le llamó el mayor en voz baja, a lo que Ryuu respondió con un casi inaudible "¿Hm?".- No me creo eso de los deberes, tú cada vez que no entiendes algo le preguntas a Hayato, ¿no es así?

\- A-Ah, sí, pero es que... Kamitani tampoco sabía resolverlos, eran problemas muy difíciles...- Respondió nerviosamente. Ryuuichi podía tener talento para muchas otras cosas, pero era evidente que se le daba muy mal mentir.

\- La última vez que te vi así fue porque una chica se te había declarado.- Le dejó caer, logrando que Ryuu se sonrojase levemente sin querer.- Oohh, así que es eso.- Sonrió satisfecho creyendo haberlo adivinado, pero el menor enseguida negó con la cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo.

\- No, qué va, eso solo fue aquella vez...

\- En ese caso... ¿Es que te gusta alguien?- Preguntó Usaida levantando una ceja. Esta vez, Ryuu se tomó unos segundos de reflexión antes de responder, y poco a poco fue levantando la vista del suelo para mirar al otro tímidamente, ya que ni siquiera él mismo estaba seguro de su propia respuesta.

\- ¿No...?

Antes de que Usaida tuviese tiempo de cuestionar nada acerca de aquella respuesta tan ambigua, se vio interrumpido por el sonido de un par de golpecitos en la puerta de la guardería, y a continuación el ruido de esta abriéndose justo detrás de donde estaba sentado Ryuuichi.

\- Con permiso.- Anunció la voz del visitante, la cual hizo que Ryuu, al reconocerla, volviese a tensarse inmediatamente, notando cómo el pulso se le aceleraba en apenas un segundo.

\- Ah, Inui-senpai de visita.- Dijo Usaida al fijarse en él, algo sorprendido de verle allí, ya que Inui nunca solía pasarse por allí a menos que fuese para lloriquear sobre sus problemas amorosos o para acompañar a Nekota a traer a aquella niña que daba tanto miedo.- ¿Te han vuelto a dar calabazas o has venido a jugar?- Preguntó al ver cómo todos los niños habían dejado de gritar y corretear para mirarle con curiosidad.

\- Solo he venido a traer una cosa.- Respondió de mala gana por aquello de las calabazas.- Kashima, te he traído el paraguas que me prestaste.- Añadió extendiéndole este a Ryuu, logrando que él, por fin, se diese la vuelta para mirarle.

\- O-Oh, muchas gracias.- Dijo el menor poniéndose de pie y aceptando el paraguas, sin haber podido evitar tartamudear en la primera palabra.

Seguido del agradecimiento de Ryuu, entre aquellos dos se formó un silencio algo incómodo, durante el cual ninguno de los dos soltó el paraguas, ni tampoco dejaron de mirarse el uno al otro, como si quisieran seguir hablando, pero sin saber de qué. No fue hasta que Midori hizo uno de sus típicos "¡Abu!" que ambos reaccionaron, e Inui, finalmente, apartó la vista y soltó el paraguas.

\- Eh... Bueno, yo ya me voy, solo había venido a devolverlo...- Musitó Inui poniéndose una mano en la nuca sin saber bien qué decir.

\- Hasta luego...- Se despidió Ryuu diciéndole adiós con la mano al ver que nadie más lo hacía, ya que los niños habían perdido el interés en Inui desde que este les dijo que no venía para jugar, y Usaida simplemente prefería observar.

Inui asintió un poco con la cabeza y también se despidió de ellos, finalmente marchándose de la guardería, eso sí, sin apartar la vista de Ryuu (Ni Ryuu de él) a través del cristal de la puerta hasta que ya no le fue posible seguir mirándole por culpa de la pared. Una vez Inui se hubo ido, Ryuu no dejó de decir adiós con la mano al pasillo vacío hasta que procesó que el mayor realmente se había marchado, y a continuación soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio, ya que llevaba inexplicablemente nervioso desde que escuchó la voz de Inui a su espalda cuando llegó, ahora que se había ido al menos se encontraba algo más relajado, aunque ese relax no le duró mucho...

\- Ry-uu-chan.- Le llamó Usaida desde atrás sonriendo de oreja a oreja, haciendo que Ryuu sufriese un pequeño escalofrío, volviendo a ponerse alerta automáticamente.- Es raro que le hayas prestado el paraguas cuando la última vez que llovió fue el viernes por la tarde, ¿no?- Preguntó apoyando su mejilla sobre una de sus manos, ahora totalmente consciente de cuál (O más bien quién) era la razón de que Ryuu estuviese comportándose de manera extraña.

\- A-Ah, eso, es que quedamos el viernes para ir al cine... Con Kotaro y Midori-chan.- Aclaró, especificando el hecho de que habían ido con los dos niños, aunque la verdad es que no sabía si eso realmente lo hacía parecer menos sospechoso.

\- Hmm, ¿los dos solos? Eso es raro, ¿por qué no invitasteis a Hayato o a Ino-chan también?

\- No fuimos solos, íbamos con Kotaro y Midori-chan...- Repitió Ryuu volviendo a sentarse en el suelo, y antes de que Usaida pudiese responderle continuó.- Y no invitamos a Kamitani ni a Inomata-san porque Inui-senpai me dijo que solo quería que yo le acompañase al cine, igual es porque no se llevan bien...

\- ¿Te dijo que quería ir solo contigo y llevaste a Kotaro y Midori-chan?- Cuestionó el mayor levantando una ceja, a pesar de que aquello era algo que sonaba muy a Ryuuichi.

\- No tuve más remedio que llevarlos, además, una vez le expliqué mis razones Inui-senpai me dijo que no le importaba que hubieran venido.

\- La gente miente, Ryuu-chan...- Suspiró Usaida dándose cuenta de la estupidez del menor, ya que este todavía ignoraba cuál había sido la verdadera intención de la invitación de Inui, y, por supuesto, los sentimientos de este hacia él.- ¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que igual lo que él quería era una cita contigo?

\- ¿Q-Qué? Claro que no es eso, qué cosas se te ocurren, Usaida-san...- Respondió Ryuu sin poder evitar ponerse rojo de golpe ante la pregunta.- Inui-senpai solo quería ir al cine a ver una película y me pidió que lo acompañase.

\- Específicamente a ti, y te pidió que fueseis solos.

\- Pero eso es porque él...

Ryuu intentó buscar algún tipo de justificación convincente que darle, pero la verdad es que, en ese momento, no se le ocurrió ninguna, fue entonces cuando empezó a atar cabos y, finalmente, a darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, volviendo a ponerse totalmente rojo en apenas un milisegundo y tapándose la boca con una mano al comprender de una vez por todas que, efectivamente, lo del viernes había sido una cita. Ryuu permaneció en silencio, aún tapándose la boca y con la cara roja, durante algunos segundos, y Usaida decidió hacer lo mismo, dejándole algo de tiempo para procesar lo sucedido y salir del estado de shock, a pesar de que estaba bastante seguro de que Ryuu llevaba sabiéndolo todo desde el principio, pero que había decidido autoconvencerse de que lo que Inui sentía por él no era más que amistad, y de que lo que él mismo seguramente sentía por Inui también lo era.

\- ¿Ryuu ha comido pica-pica?- Preguntó extrañado Takuma, que hasta entonces había estado jugando con el resto, al fijarse en el color de la cara Ryuu.

\- Es que... Se ha acordado de que mañana tiene un examen muy importante y no ha estudiado nada de nada, así que también tenéis que ganarle a su examen malo, ¿vale?- Le respondió Usaida señalándole a los demás, que aún seguían jugando y lanzando cosas para "ayudar a Ryuu con sus deberes", para así mantenerle distraído y que no llamase la atención del resto en cuanto a Ryuuichi.

Takuma asintió sonriendo y volvió corriendo a contárselo a los demás, que enseguida empezaron a formar más escándalo y a lanzar más cosas para también ayudar a Ryuu con el supuesto examen, pero Usaida les dejó estar, estaba demasiado ocupado ejerciendo de psicólogo para Ryuu como para también tener que centrarse en los niños, mientras ninguno se hiciese daño todo estaba bien.

\- ¿Tiene entonces algo que ver con que salieses con él al cine que estés tan raro hoy?- Continuó una vez Takuma se hubo ido, pero Ryuu siguió sin decir nada.- ¿Pasó algo en especial?- Tras esta segunda pregunta, el menor fue apartándose la mano de la boca lentamente y bajó la vista, respondiendo en un tono de voz tan bajo que, sumado al jaleo que formaban los niños jugando de fondo, hizo que a Usaida le fuese imposible entenderle.- ¿Cómo...?

\- Al despedirse de mí...- Repitió Ryuu algo más alto, pero aún lo suficientemente bajo para no llamar la atención de los niños.- M-Me dio un beso en la mejilla...

En ese momento Usaida realmente quiso darse de cabezazos contra la pared, él ya sabía que Ryuu no tenía mucha experiencia (Por no decir ninguna) en temas amorosos, pero llegados a ese punto le parecía surrealista el hecho de que, aún después de que Inui le hubiese dado un beso para despedirse de él, Ryuu todavía estuviese cuestionándose si aquello había sido una cita, o si él le gustaba a Inui, o la pregunta más importante...

\- ¿Y él te gusta? Es decir, ¿te gustó que te diese un beso?

\- Yo... No lo sé.- Respondió Ryuu algo frustrado tapándose la cara con las manos.- Q-Quiero decir, no me desagradó...

\- ¿Te lo pasaste bien? ¿Te gustó salir con él?- Indagó el mayor al ver que por fin Ryuu parecía estar dándose cuenta de todo.

\- Sí me lo pasé bien, y de hecho le dije que podríamos salir otra vez...- Dijo en voz baja, rememorando el momento exacto en el que le dijo eso a Inui, y la enorme sonrisa que este le dedicó justo después, haciéndole notar un repentino calor por todo el cuerpo a causa de la vergüenza.- Dios...

\- ¿Y qué conclusión sacas de todo eso?

\- P-Puede que... Sí me guste Inui-senpai...

Justo en ese momento, Ryuu escuchó un tremendo golpe a su espalda, y cuando él, junto con Usaida y todos los niños se asomaron al pasillo alarmados para ver qué había pasado, se encontraron allí a Inui tirado en el suelo, inconsciente. Había vuelto para preguntarle a Ryuu sobre la próxima vez que saldrían al cine, y se había desmayado de la impresión al escucharle decir eso.

\- ¡S-Senpai!

…

\- Ah... He tenido un sueño muy raro...- Bostezó Inui frotándose los ojos al despertarse.

\- No ha sido un sueño...- Suspiró Ryuu, que estaba sentado en una silla a su lado, dándole un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el mayor al darse cuenta de que estaba en una camilla de la enfermería del instituto y no en su cama, como él pensaba. En lo que preguntaba, intentó incorporarse, pero Ryuu le bloqueó el paso con un brazo para que no lo hiciese.

\- Te desmayaste de repente y te golpeaste la cabeza con la pared que tenías detrás, es mejor que te quedes tumbado o podrías marearte.- Explicó para justificar su gesto. Inui asintió levemente con la cabeza y volvió a tumbarse obedientemente, hasta que procesó bien lo que el otro acababa de decirle, concretamente la parte del "No ha sido un sueño".

\- Entonces... ¿No he soñado eso que has dicho?- Ryuu se puso rojo de golpe y apartó la vista tímidamente, intentando hacerse el tonto ante la pregunta, pero como se dice, "quien calla otorga", así que Inui se tomó aquel silencio como un "Sí", también poniéndose rojo al instante.

El silencio reinó en la habitación durante unos minutos, ya que ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer a continuación, estaban bloqueados, demasiado sonrojados como para mirarse, demasiado avergonzados como para atreverse a hablar. No fue hasta pasados casi 5 minutos completos, que Ryuu finalmente decidió intentar explicarse.

\- Ni siquiera sé bien si lo que he dicho es verdad o no.- Dijo en voz baja apoyando la cara sobre una de sus manos.- No entiendo qué me pasa, solo sé que últimamente me siento raro y que me distraigo y me pongo nervioso muy fácilmente. Yo no entiendo de estas cosas.- Suspiró frustrado.- Seguramente lo que estoy diciendo no tenga sentido...

\- Sí lo tiene, entiendo lo que quieres decir.- Respondió Inui mirando al menor, comprendiéndole perfectamente.- Yo me siento así muchas veces, muchas, muchas veces, y supongo que es normal estar confundido. Pero si intentas buscar un por qué podrías pasarte buscándolo toda la vida, porque puede haber muchas razones que hagan que te sientas así, así que creo que lo mejor es dejar de pensarlo y solo aceptar que...

\- Me gustas...- Musitó Ryuu finalmente devolviéndole la mirada al mayor, que no pudo evitar ruborizarse hasta las orejas, ya que no se esperaba que Ryuu fuese a decirle eso de manera tan directa.- Por eso me daba tanto corte hablar contigo, y no paraba de pensar en ti, y... ¡Oh!- En ese momento Ryuu recordó con quién estaba hablando y se tapó la boca con una mano en un acto reflejo, totalmente avergonzado.- ¿Y-Y tú también...?- Empezó a decir en voz baja, pero Inui le interrumpió.

\- ¿De verdad me vas a hacer esa pregunta?- Dijo apartando la vista momentáneamente.

Ryuu asintió levemente con la cabeza, comprendiendo que aquella respuesta era un "Sí", y ambos volvieron a quedarse callados unos minutos, de nuevo, sin saber qué hacer o decir.

\- ¿Sabes?- Dijo el mayor, siendo esta vez él quién rompió el silencio.- No es la primera vez que estamos así.- Ryuu le miró algo confundido sin entender a qué se refería, pero antes de que pudiese preguntar, Inui continuó.- Quiero decir, conmigo malherido y tú aquí.

\- Es verdad...- Asintió Ryuu recordando las anteriores ocasiones, como cuando Inui se desmayó después de descubrir que él era Ryuuko-chan, o cuando unos matones le dieron una paliza por ir a defenderles a él y Ushimaru cuando estaban dando un paseo.

\- Siempre eres tú quien se queda conmigo.- Apuntó mirándole de reojo, Ryuu negó con la cabeza algo cohibido por eso último.

\- Es lo que haría cualquiera...

\- Yo solo te veo a ti aquí.- Respondió el mayor levantando una ceja. Ryuu sonrió levemente, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese responderle, ya que tenía razón, y apartó la vista.

\- Será mejor que te humedezca el paño de la frente, o te dolerá más el golpe. Al menos no te has hecho sangre.- Dijo el menor retirándole el paño de la parte posterior de la cabeza con cuidado de no dañarle, para a continuación mojarlo en un pequeño cuenco con agua fría que había en la mesa justo a su lado, y volver a colocárselo donde estaba.

Durante este proceso, Inui no apartó la vista de Ryuu en ningún momento, fijándose atentamente en su expresión y sus gestos mientras este le cambiaba el paño con suma delicadeza, sintiendo, de la misma manera que cuando le estuvo mirando mientras este le daba el biberón a Midori, una sensación cálida y tranquilizadora, que le hizo relajarse y sonreír casi sin pensar ante la belleza de la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Y, a pesar de que sintió un poco de dolor y un escalofrío cuando Ryuuichi le colocó el trapo recién humedecido en la cabeza, Inui fue capaz de ignorar el malestar y levantó lentamente una de sus manos hasta colocarla en la mejilla derecha de Ryuu, la misma que él besó tan solo unos días atrás, sujetando esta. El castaño le miró algo dubitativo por el gesto, a pesar de que este le resultó vagamente familiar, Inui, por su lado, se tomó unos segundos antes de responder a la mirada confusa de Ryuu, segundos en los cuales aprovechó para mover suavemente su pulgar acariciando la mejilla contraria, hasta que, finalmente, habló.

\- Sigues teniendo la mejilla suave.- Dijo el mayor en voz baja, logrando hacer que a Ryuu se le escapase una sonrisa, ya que casi se le había olvidado aquella vez que Inui, mientras él le estaba cuidando después de la paliza de aquellos matones, le pellizcó la mejilla y le dijo que estaba suave.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sonriendo levemente gracias a aquella "broma interna" que había sido capaz de relajar un poco el ambiente, pero, ya pasados unos segundos, ni Inui soltó al menor, ni este se separó de él, sino todo lo contrario, a pesar de que conforme el tiempo seguía pasando sus sonrisas poco a poco fueron reduciéndose hasta desaparecer, ninguno de los dos se movió un milímetro de su posición, al menos, no hacia atrás. Las miradas de ambos se centraban únicamente en observar los ojos ajenos, bajando momentáneamente a los labios, para luego volver a los ojos y más tarde a los labios otra vez, manteniendo un constante vaivén, sus mejillas habían vuelto a tornarse cálidas y rosáceas, sus respiraciones aceleradas e irregulares, y jurarían que eran capaces de escuchar los latidos, si no del suyo propio, del corazón contrario con perfecta claridad. Poco a poco, y casi de manera inconsciente, Ryuuichi empezó a inclinarse sobre el cuerpo del mayor para acercarse más a él, mientras este, otra vez, empezó a acariciar su mejilla delicadamente utilizando su pulgar, atrayéndole hacia sí mismo. Fue un movimiento calmo y pausado, ninguno de los dos tenía ninguna prisa, aprovecharon el tiempo que tardaron en romper la distancia entre ellos en continuar mirándose fijamente a los ojos mientras iban cerrando estos lentamente, hasta que, finalmente, unieron sus labios.

El beso fue corto, pero lento y algo torpe, ya que se trataba del primer beso de los dos. Durante este, sus respiraciones se fueron calmando poco a poco, y el ritmo de sus pulsos se redujo, llegando incluso a sincronizarse en cierto momento, sin embargo, sus mejillas ardían como dos candelas, y ambos fueron capaces de notar dicha calidez a través de los labios contrarios mientras continuaban moviendo estos lentamente, con ternura y suavidad, disfrutando con calma del tacto y la sensación que el beso les estaba proporcionando. Aún sin separarse del mayor, Ryuu colocó una de sus manos sobre el colchón de la camilla para intentar estabilizarse y no dejar caer su peso sobre el cuerpo de Inui, algo asustado de hacerle daño, mientras este, por su lado, aún mantenía su mano en la mejilla del menor, sujetando esta, y moviéndola hacia arriba lentamente para pasar a acariciar el pelo de Ryuu, que sufrió un pequeño escalofrío al sentir los dedos de mayor rozar su cuello por accidente.

Finalmente, tras aproximadamente medio minuto, Ryuuichi poco a poco fue echándose hacia atrás mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados, aún totalmente sumido en el estado de ensimismamiento que el beso había provocado tanto en él como en Inui. No se separaron demasiado, solo lo suficiente como para que Ryuu pudiese mantenerse incorporado sin necesidad de apoyar sus manos sobre la camilla, y se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro en silencio, un silencio cómodo, que no hacía falta estropear con palabras que, en ese momento, habrían sido totalmente innecesarias. Aprovecharon la cercanía para observarse atentamente, como si fuera la primera vez que se hubiesen visto, y se percataron de aspectos del contrario en los que nunca habían reparado antes, Inui se fijó en que, aunque a simple vista no se notase, la forma de los ojos de Ryuu en realidad era un poco caída, de forma similar a la de Kotaro, y en que, además, tenía algunas diminutas pecas repartidas de forma dispersa por su nariz y sus mejillas. Por su lado, Ryuu se dio cuenta de la presencia de una pequeña cicatriz en la barbilla de Inui, conocía aquella herida, él mismo fue quien se la curó cuando aquellos chicos se la hicieron, pero no pensó que hubiese sido tan grave como para haberle dejado una marca permanente. Lentamente, y sin darse apenas cuenta, Ryuu colocó sus dedos sobre la cicatriz de forma delicada, acariciando esta poco a poco sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, sin una razón específica, simplemente había sido un instinto, e Inui, a pesar de estar algo confuso y cohibido por el contacto, se dejó hacer sin decir nada, permaneciendo ambos en completo silencio mientras Ryuu seguía ocupado mirando la cicatriz, e Inui mirándole a él.

\- Toc toc.- Llamó de repente una voz dando un par de golpecitos la puerta de la enfermería, rompiendo de golpe con el ambiente tranquilo e íntimo del momento, y dándoles a ambos un susto de muerte, ya que hasta entonces habían estado tan abstraídos de la realidad que ni siquiera habían escuchado la puerta abrirse. Cuando se giraron a mirar, se encontraron que se trataba de Usaida, acompañado de todos los niños de la guardería, que estaban semi escondidos detrás de él.- Siento interrumpir lo que quiera que estuvierais haciendo, y que espero que fuese apto para todos los públicos, pero los niños estaban preocupados por Inui-senpai y se han empeñado en venir.

Tanto Inui como Ryuu se pusieron rojos de golpe por lo de "Apto para todos los públicos", y el primero enseguida fue a protestar, pero la última parte hizo que su expresión cambiase de golpe, siendo su primer instinto llevar su mirada a los niños, que aún seguían escondidos detrás de Usaida. Ante lo dicho, todos asintieron y, finalmente, pasaron a la habitación caminando en fila, llevando cada uno de ellos (Excepto Takuma y Kazuma, que compartían uno) un folio coloreado en la mano.

\- ¡Senpai tonto! ¡Te hemos traído dibujos para que te pongas bueno rápido!- Exclamó Taka levantando su folio en el aire una vez estuvo al lado de la camilla para que Inui lo viese.

\- Se-pa, pone bueno.- Asintió Kotaro extendiéndole su folio también, y enseguida todos los demás los imitaron.

Inui les miró sin creérselo, ya que estaba convencido de que aquellos niños le odiaban, y sin embargo habían insistido en ir a verle y además le habían llevado regalos para que se mejorase, verdaderamente eran una caja de sorpresas. Como pudo, intentó incorporarse para coger los dibujos, ya que los niños, siendo pequeños como eran, no eran capaces de alcanzar la camilla para dárselos, pero, al igual que un rato atrás, Ryuu le bloqueó el paso extendiendo su brazo para impedirle hacerlo.

\- No hace falta que te levantes.- Repitió agachándose para coger a Taka en brazos.- Así mejor, enséñale tu dibujo a Inui-senpai, Taka-kun.- Sonrió dejando al pequeño sentado en la camilla a su lado.

\- ¡Es de Ranger Blue! ¡Porque Kotaro me dijo que era tu favorito!- Dijo Taka agitando su dibujo en el aire sin parar.

\- Si lo mueves tanto no puedo verlo...- Respondió el mayor intentando quitárselo con cuidado de no romperlo.

Taka asintió al darse cuenta de que tenía razón y se lo entregó para que Inui pudiese verlo bien, era un dibujo de Ranger Blue, sosteniendo una espada como la de Taka y rodeado de un montón de rayos de colores, y con su nombre (Mal escrito) en una esquina, era un dibujo muy de su estilo, pero se notaba que había puesto todo su esfuerzo para hacerlo lo mejor posible. A continuación siguió Kirin, quien había hecho un dibujo de un montón de perritos de distintos tamaños, y le explicó a Inui que había dibujado perros porque supuso que debían ser su animal preferido (Por su apellido), y que había hecho muchos para que estos le ayudasen a ponerse mejor pronto. Takuma y Kazuma le entregaron un dibujo de un camión de bomberos que habían hecho entre los dos, la única explicación que dieron al respecto fue que el color del camión se parecía al del pelo de Inui (Aunque este más bien interpretó que simplemente habían decidido dibujar un camión y dárselo, pero lo apreciaba de todos modos). El dibujo de Midori, naturalmente, fueron simplemente un montón de líneas de diferentes colores repartidas de forma aleatoria sobre el folio, pero al ver que ella parecía tan emocionada por su reacción, Inui empezó a señalar diferentes partes del dibujo para indicarle cuáles eran sus favoritas.

\- El último es Kotaro.- Dijo Ryuu devolviéndole a Midori a Usaida y cogiendo a su hermano en brazos.- ¿Qué has dibujado para Inui-senpai?

\- ¡Se-pa!- Exclamó Kotaro con decisión extendiéndole el dibujo al mencionado.

Inui cogió el dibujo y le echó un vistazo, comparado con los demás era el más simple de todos los que le habían llevado, aunque eso, viniendo de Kotaro, no era algo de extrañar. Mientras que los del resto rellenaban los huecos en blanco con líneas y adornos de colores, el de Kotaro solo consistía en 3 muñequitos de diferentes alturas cogidos de la mano en medio de un campo con algunas flores.

\- ¿Quiénes son?- Preguntó Inui inseguro de qué representaba exactamente el dibujo.

\- Se-pa.- Respondió Kotaro señalando a la persona más alta de las 3 del dibujo, que tenía el pelo rojo y una gran sonrisa.- Nii-cha y Kota.- Añadió señalando las otras dos, una mediana con el pelo castaño, y la otra muy pequeña con el pelo marrón verdoso, ambas también sonriendo. Se trataba de un dibujo de Ryuuichi dándole una mano a Inui, y la otra a Kotaro.

Al escuchar esto Ryuu e Inui se miraron entre ellos sonrojándose levemente, ya que, después de haber visto los dibujos de los demás, no se esperaban que Kotaro fuese a haber dibujado algo así, sobre todo porque Ryuu no pensó que su hermano le hubiese escuchado cuando dijo que Inui le gustaba justo antes de que este se desmayase y se quedase inconsciente.

\- P-Pero Kotaro, ¿por qué no has dibujado también a Taka-kun o a Kirin-chan? Así estaríamos todos...- Kotaro inmediatamente negó con la cabeza y volvió a señalar su dibujo.

\- A Nii-cha le gusta Se-pa, por eso se dan la mano.- Respondió, confirmándole a Ryuuichi que sí que le había oído.- Pero Nii-cha también le da la mano a Kota, y todos sonríen.- Explicó señalando las caras del dibujo. Efectivamente, todos parecían muy felices.

\- Es un dibujo muy bonito.- Asintió Inui tratando de mantener la compostura, ya que por dentro estaba que iba a morirse, no sabía si por vergüenza, si por lo adorable que era Kotaro, o por ambas cosas.- Gracias a que me habéis traído tantos dibujos tan bien hechos ya me encuentro mucho mejor.- Dijo volviendo a hacer amago de incorporarse para demostrar que ya estaba mejor.

Tardó un poco en hacerlo, ya que aún le dolía el golpe de la cabeza, al fin y al cabo se había dado de golpe con una pared, pero con un poco de ayuda de Ryuu (Y también de Kotaro, aunque este no hizo mucha diferencia) fue capaz de sentarse en la camilla, e inmediatamente todos los niños empezaron a reír y aplaudir, muy contentos de haberle ayudado.

\- ¡Somos héroes!- Exclamó Taka dando saltitos.

\- ¡Héroes!- Sonrieron todos los demás sin dejar de aplaudir.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que puedes levantarte?- Le preguntó Ryuu a Inui en voz baja aprovechando que todos se habían puesto a gritar, este asintió con la cabeza y le restó importancia, pero aún así Ryuu siguió haciéndole preguntas sobre si se encontraba bien.

\- ¿Queréis que hagamos algo divertido?- Les preguntó Usaida a los niños al ver a aquellos dos hablando en voz baja.- Echemos una carrera hasta la guardería, a ver quién llega antes, y al que gane le dejo comer más galletas en la merienda.

\- ¡Ooh! ¡Yo ganaré!- Dijo Taka empezando a correr enseguida, seguido de Takuma y Kazuma, y por último de Kirin, Midori y Usaida, que había propuesto eso de la carrera para poder dejar a Ryuu e Inui solos, pero Kotaro no se movió un centímetro de donde estaba.

\- ¿Tú no quieres ir a por las galletas?- Le preguntó Inui algo extrañado de que Kotaro no hubiese seguido a todos los demás para merendar, este negó con la cabeza y le ofreció la mano.

\- Kota ayuda a Se-pa a ponerse de pie, y merendamos todos juntos.- Dijo totalmente decidido, manteniendo su mano extendida hasta que Inui se la dio.

\- Oh, muchas gracias entonces.- Sonrió el mayor aceptando el gesto de Kotaro, contento de ser tenido en cuenta, logrando que el pequeño sonriese por su agradecimiento.

Ryuu hizo lo mismo que su hermano, dándole la mano libre a Inui para que este se apoyase, y entre los dos lograron ayudarle a levantarse de la camilla sin problemas, esperando unos segundos para asegurarse de que fuese capaz de mantenerse en pie sin marearse ni caerse.

\- Bien, ahora ya podemos ir a por las galletas.- Dijo Inui una vez estuvo de pie, listo para empezar a caminar.

\- No sé si queden para cuando lleguemos, Taku-kun a veces es un saco sin fondo...- Al escuchar esto, Kotaro bajó la vista algo triste, ya que a él le hacía ilusión poder merendar con todos sus amigos.

\- No te preocupes, si no quedan galletas cuando lleguemos yo las conseguiré para ti de los otros niños.- Respondió el pelirrojo enseguida al ver la cara de desilusión del pequeño, haciendo que su mirada volviese a iluminarse inmediatamente.

\- Robar está feo, senpai.- Rió Ryuu colocándose entre él y Kotaro para poder darles la mano a ambos.

\- Bueeeno.- Asintió Inui, para justo después mirar a Kotaro negando levemente con la cabeza, asegurándole que iba a hacerlo de todos modos, ganándose una risita del pequeño.

Y así, los 3 finalmente se fueron de la enfermería para volver a la guardería y poder disfrutar de la merienda junto a todos los demás.

Con Ryuuichi dándole una mano a Inui, y la otra a Kotaro.

Y todos sonriendo.


End file.
